catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Kovan
Kovan is a long-furred white tom with silver-blue eyes. History :Kovan is first seen as a rogue in Leopard's Group :Kovan met Ichi on ThunderClan territory, and offered a couple herbs to try to help after Ichi was bitten by a wolf with "the madness". :A wolf attacked Leopard's territory. Kovan and Lily fight it off. :He stumbled upon Ichi trying to attack Piper, and pulled her out of the river when she fell. In the course of that, Ichi bit him in the neck. :Kovan returned to Leopard's territory, where Shiverfrost tended to his wound. :He and Lily form a close bond. :Kovan speaks to Silverfern on the ThunderClan territory, after watching Bramblestrike and Birdwing fighting. They discuss the breakout of rabies, and Kovan gives her a couple herbs he found on his travels among the tribes in the mountains that aided in curing the madness. :Later, Kovan gives Rug another set of herbs for Ichi, warning that they didn't work the last time he tried to help Ichi, and that she should be careful. :Kovan is confronted by a former friend, and he tells her that he never truly loved her, and he loves someone else. Lily asks him, and he reveals that he loves her. :After a battle, Kovan is called to see Gaara, because of his healing knowledge. After treating Gaara's wounds, he faces Smolder and Yuudai. When Smolder argues against his statements, he tells her that she is as much as a monster as the Gaara she sees. Smolder runs, Yuudai remains. Kovan later tells Paw, who had been listening, if he felt regret for what he did and was willing to do anything to make up for it, all was well. :When Yuudai returned from retrieving Smolder, they ask for Gaara's forgiveness. When he says that such a thing they have done cannot be forgiven, they lay down and allow Gaara to kill them. Kovan forbids this, telling them there will be now more bloodshed then and there. :After a while, Kovan finds Yuudai behind a bush near his den. He invites him in, saying that it's supposed to snow, and he doesn't want any cat catching cold. Yuudai comes in, and Kovan brings him to an underground cavern that he had fixed up, with a fire in the center of the room. It is there that Kovan realizes Yuudai wants his father back. They talk it over, and Kovan tells Yuudai that the only way to bring a spirit back into the living was to trade it for another life - in simpler terms, either Smolder or Yuudai would have to sacrifice themselves to bring him back. Yuudai wants to do it, so Kovan agrees to help. :After Yuudai is dead, Ichi comes back to life. Kovan lets him stay in the den until Gaara comes. Knowing that even the smallest act of kindness would help Gaara, he asked Ichi to leave. Once everything was clear, Gaara was allowed inside. :Shiverfrost's kitten, Rose, asks Gaara why he is not happy. When Gaara doesn't reply, Rose climbs onto his paw an nuzzles him, saying, "You should be happy. This is a happy place." :Kovan is approached by Paw, who has Frost with her. Kovan is very cold to both of them because of the presence of Frost, and when Paw asks him to teach her medicine, he says that he will only agree if Frost is not present. Frost, however, will not leave, and Kovan refuses. :Later, however, Kovan speaks with paw, and he agrees to take her on as a learner. He takes her to a spirit-clearing, where it is revealed he has another name - Mwitu. It is by this name that the spirits call him. :Kovan explains to Paw that every healer has a spirit name and a worldly name. The spirit name is the only one that will go on with them when they die, while the worldly name will fade away. :Kalan, a spirit who is later seen to be Kovan's father, approaches Paw, and touches the pad of her forepaw. He says she has the fire-mark, and it is seen that the mark was burned into the pad. Kalan also gives her a spirit name - Giza. :When Blackthorn and Gaara fight, Kovan watches, and he tried to seperate them at one point, to prevent Gaara from being hurt further. Unfortunately, he cannot, so he lets them fight. :Blackthorn comes to Kovan's den. Kovan is slightly cold-mannered to him at first, but then they start to talk. Kovan is called away by his duties to teach Paw, and Blackthorn falls asleep. :Blackthorn find them again and tells them he found an ice cave where a rare and valuable herb grew well - frostblossom. Kovan says it cures a diesease among kittens and older cats which is called by the name of "kitcough", and is deadly without the cure of the frostblossom. Kovan laughs, saying the ice cave is only a kit's tale, and tells Paw that it does not exist. :Lily later has his kits, Ukjurak, Agwe, and Sienna. Family Members Mate: :Lily: Living Sons: :Ujurak:Revealed on the IRC Forest on March 1st, 2011 Living :Agwe:Revealed on the IRC Forest on March 1st, 2011 Living Daughter: :Sienna:Revealed on the IRC Forest on March 1st, 2011 Living Sister: :Shiverfrost: Deceased, Residence Unknown Nephews: :Winterfrost: Living :Buckbeak: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Anokoku: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Nieces: :Sootcloud: Living :Rose: Living Tree Trivia *"Kovan" has a Russian spelling (Кован). Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Cats without Images Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Living Characters